James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 5
Here is part five of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Transcript *(as Rayman and Coco arrive, they meet six girls in six bikinis swimming in the pool, sunbathing, diving, and taking a bath) *Coco Bandicoot: Just imagine! Real-life mermaids! *Rayman: Would you like to meet them? *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, Rayman, I'd love to. *Rayman: Alright, come on. (jumps from one rock to another toward the mermaids, playing his panpipe. One notices him) *Dexter's Mom: (gasps) It's Rayman! Hello, Rayman! *All Females: Oh! Oh! Hello, Rayman! Hello! *Rayman: (stands on the resting place in the middle of the mermaid). Hello, girls. (as Coco tries to get over to where they were, the mermaids talk to Rayman) *Dexter's Mom: I'm so happy you made it! . *Kitty Katswell: Why did you stay away so long? *Brenda: Did you miss me? *Dee Dee: Tell us one of your adventures. *Astrid: Yes, something exciting! *Rayman: Want to hear about the time I cut off Robotnik's hand and threw it to our old friend, Vector the Crocodile? *Taffy: Oh, I always liked that one! *Dee Dee: Me too. *Rayman: Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 badniks… *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, Rayman! (the girls in their bikinis see Coco) Hello, my name is Coco. And you must be those girls in bikinis, huh? *Six Girls: And it really is a pleasure. *Coco Bandicoot: I guess you're having a little fun, huh? *Six Girls: Yes. *Coco Bandicoot: Hey! Why is it getting darker? *Rayman: Shh… I don't know, Coco, but hold it. (hops over a rock with a hole in and sees a rowing boat, with a familiar captain and his lackey taking someone aboard on it. The shadows are then revealed as Admiral Razorbeard, his Lackey, Ly the Fairy, and even Neptuna following them to Skull Rock) Oh no! It's Admiral Razorbeard. And he and his lackey have caught Ly the Fairy, my girlfriend. *Females: Admiral Razorbeard?! Oh no! Let's get out of here! (jump onto the diving board and dive into the sea and swim away) *Rayman: Looks like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Dawn. Let's go see what they're up to. (he and Coco take their hands and fly after them) Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts